Things You Do For Love
by sgt.crackers
Summary: SasuHina pairing. Sasuke wins Hinata a kitty at a festival. Its really cute and funny. Het, Shonenai, Maybe some Shoujoai. On Hiatus for now.
1. Default Chapter

Things You Do For Love

Pairing- Sasuke/Hinata

Disclaimer- don't own nothing so don't sue.

Summary:Just read it. I think it's cute.

"blah"

'_thoughts_'

changes

Sasuke's P.O.V.

When I first noticed her was during a festival we annually had at Konoha, she was near a stand gazing longingly at a kitty. I casually walked near and paid the vendor to play. It was a simple game, easy and quick. The man asked what I wanted and I pointed at the kitty.

"The ..kitty?" The vendor owner asked. He's eyeing me strangely.

"Yes.. the kitty." I stated.

_What? What's his problem? I can choose what I want, right? I've won the game_

"Uh.. O-Okay." He gave it to me hesitantly.

So I left that vendor afterwards, looking for her. The guy at the vendor was whispering something with his wife while pointing at me. Well, I don't care. I just want to be there quickly. I hope she's still in the same spot where I last saw her.

"Hinata!" I called. She looked very surprised.

"S-Sasuke-kun..?"

I handed the little cat to her without saying anything. She received it while questioning me with her expression.

So .. yeah, I give it to her. I turned away afterwards. My face felt so warm.. I hope I'm not blushing. No .. I better not! I was pleased with myself but I'm not used to giving gifts at all.

Then I felt two small arms encircle my waist. The blush I had just got about three shades darker. I heard her whisper 'thank you' as she walked away, kitty in hand.

_She said 'thank you'_

It keeps repeating on my mind over and over .. Somehow without I realizing, I curved a smile, a little smile on my face.

_NO! What's wrong with ME?_

_Why did I win her that cat, why did I blush like a moron, and why am I even thinking about this! What's wrong with me now, I win her a stupid cat and I'm going crazy over it! _

I scold myself.. curse myself until I'm satisfied to erase that stupid memory from my head. _That's it I'm going to go train, maybe I'll cool down after that._

Somehow some god decided to throw Neji at me, literary, throw Neji at me cause he was soaring through the sky, just to land in front of me on his face**(1).** He got up a minute later.

"Hi." Was all he said.

"Uh…Hi?"

_What the f-…Ok, that was weird_

Somehow we had the same thing in our mind. Like telepathy, without any need to ask we started to attack each other. Punch, kick, hit, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, then punch, and hit, and kick, and bite …. No wait … there's no biting.

We're sparring for at least 50 rounds. Actually we want to continue if only we're not exhausted.

I threw myself to the ground, sweat running all over my body. That was a good sparring. Few meters from where I sat I saw him lying down, .. No words... It was quiet .. so very quiet, I can hear nothing but my own breathing ……. Was he dead?

I thought Neji was sleeping or passed out after our sparring. I threw my back to the ground.

"So…… are you close to Hinata?"

"Huh?" Neji looked at me.

_Dammit, What did I just say? And that damn Neji, he's awake_?

"Can't hear you, what did you just say?"

"No.. nothing!" I was lucky he didn't hear it clearly.

"…. Is Hinata always so shy?"

_What the-.. ?Damn mouth!_

"What?" He looked at me strangely.

"Nothing you're just hearing things."

"If I have been hearing things then I would have been dead a long time ago." He stated

_Great he's on to me._

"Why did you ask about my cousin?"

"I told you, ..Nothing!"

"You don't have to yell. I can hear you perfectly." He muttered.

"So, … " I paused, "What do you want to tell about her?"

"What? I thought you said 'nothing' ?"

"Okay! I asked you, What does Hinata like?" I lost my control.

"Why did you ask about Hinata-sama?"

"None of your BUSINESS! Just give me the answer!"

"Why'd you ask that to me?"

"Cause you're her cousin. What else?"

"Oi Sasuke, don't tell me you have a crush on ….."

"I don't! I just want to know! Got problem with that?"

He smirked. "Riiight .. just want to know."

"…….. Are you going to tell or not?"

"No."

_WHAT?_

"Cause I don't know anything about her." He answered shortly. "Why don't you ask Hanabi?"

"Who's Hanabi?"

Neji slapped his forehead. "It's her damn little sister.. Don't you know that?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"You're hopeless.. "

"Shuddup… Are you going to help or not?"

"When did you ask me to help?"

_THIS… THIS LITTLE DESTINY FREAK..!_

Neji laughed. "If you are thinking of going out with my cousin then you should listen to what I say now."

I listened to him more seriously. He shrugged. "Well, first of all. Not that I want to help you. Hell, I'm gonna congratulate you if you succeed, but I extremely doubt that."

Neji continued, "If you're going to date my cousin, you better be prepare to face the wrath of my uncle, her father."

Before I got the chance to ask why, he continued again. "Hiashi-sama, is very over-protective of Hinata-sama."

"I thought he called her weak and pathetic?" This was certainly surprising.

"He does, but I've lived with them long enough to see that he just wants her to become stronger."

"So .. what about Hiashi-sama?"

There was a long pause before Neji spoke again, he sighed.

"When I was four, I asked Hiashi-sama if she could come over and play with me. And you know what he did? He interrogated me for two whole hours. No .. wait, FOUR whole hours, until finally I cancelled my plan to play with Hinata-sama because it's already too late."

"W-What did he ask? How did he interrogate you?"

He sighed wearily, "When's the time it began, when it ended, what we were going to play, if anybody else would be there, where we were going to go, is it safe or not, were there any adults around us, .. Let me try to remember it more .. oh yeah, he also asked, what will I do if we accidentally burn something while playing, what will I do if Hinata-sama got drowned in the river, what if she got attacked by somebody, what if she got hurt, what if she got kidnapped, blah blah blah … Will I take all the responsibility if anything happened to her…"

_Holy-crap .. that is as if he wanted to make Neji his son in law…. _

" …… and even my intention at the very beginning to have a play-date with Hinata-sama." He turned to look at me.

"Just for a play-date?"

"Yes, but you're asking him to allow you to date his daughter." His pupil-less eyes made eye contact with mine.

"Do you think you will succeed?"

I kept silent. He sounded so not assuring …

Neji sighed, " …….. Probably I scared you too much by telling this to you"

"Good Luck, kay?" He tapped my shoulder and left.

(1) – Think about Ten Ten PMSing and Neji happened to be standing there in her way.


	2. Meet the Father

Meet the Father 

Next week

Okay ….

I can't believe I'm actually trying this.

Neji warned me to have a will written out. Oddly I did and most of my stuff was going to Naruto. Knowing that dobe, he'll miss me the most. Weird, no? So here I am in front of the gate that leads to the Hyuga Estate. The guards regard me and motion for me to follow them. They escorted me to what seem to be the waiting room. And who do you think is there? Hinata's father seated in the middle of the room waiting to kill me. Well he should give me a chance before he kills me so in a moment or so.

I wasn't thinking about my death, no, I was thinking about happy thoughts like killing my brother and hearing that Orochimaru died of a heart attack cause of all those immortal jutsu that he used on himself.

"Sit" He motioned to the cushions and table.

I sat down, hoping that Hinata would come out soon. I set the box of cookies in front of him.

"I heard from my nephew that you are taking Hinata to dinner" His eyes were drilling into mine. Occasionally he looked down at the cookies.**(1)**

_Damn it, Neji! That bastard- Why did he tell him_?

_Calm down .. calm down .._

I took a deep breath, remembering all the rules in Ichi Ichi Paradise to face your girlfriend's parents.

_Rule number one, be courteous_, "Yes, sir."

"Hmm." That either meant he liked me or he was considering to killing me.

"How long have you known my daughter?"

_Rule number two, be honest;_ "Since the academy."

He nodded once, "What are your ambition on going out with my daughter?"

_Rule number three, don't say that you want to rebuild your clan, _"I want to know her better, she is unlike all the girls I've been around, she caught my attention even though she didn't do anything."

"What restaurant are you taking her to?"

_Rule number four, always reserve the best place for your girlfriend;_ "Yunna's Seafood Gourmet Restaurant and Bar."

"Odd, wasn't that the same restaurant where I took my wife?"

"Uhh… What a coincidence!"

_Crap.. I got that from Neji._

"Will there be alcohol?"

"I'm very much aware that we're still under-aged."

"How many nin-jutsu do you know and mastered now?"

"Uh…. About 976 that I have mastered at this point, sir."

"How many using fingers.. 238."

"What is your average yearly income?"

"4,532,000 yen a year (about 38,000 dollars in U.S.)"

"Are you the one who got Hinata her cat?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"She wanted the kitty, and I thought it would be nice to win it for her."

"Have you ever been with another girl?"

"No."

"What would you do if Hinata got attacked?"

"I would protect her."

"What would you do if the restaurant started burning?"

"I would get Hinata out first. Then save the rest of the people in there if they need help."

"Do you like children?"

_WHAT! Wait I don't really like kids, but…oh damn._

"I … don't really like kids."

"Then what if you have children now with my daughter?"

"I would love them like any father would…"

_I think…_

"Hmmm…. You're from a strong clan, you have manners, you're responsible, and you brought me cookies. How did you know I like Peanut Butter cookies?"

"Eh.. It was a good guess?"

_Neji said that Hiashi-sama's favorite kind were these…Man I owe him a great deal now for all this info…_

"Good, good… What time will you bring her back?"

"About eight-thirty."

"Eight o' clock it is then."

"Okay."

"Hinata will be here in a moment."

So I waited for her.

TBC

Thank you for all the Reviews

AllieDoll – thank you for your review and yes, Neji is a bit out of it, but it's a few years later so I made some changes in their character. Don't worry their main personality will be as close as possible.

Chibi Tetra – Tehehe, I got it don't worry..

NanamiYatsumaki – Thank you, I had a lot of good help!

Nilfheim – Mwa Thank you for the Compliment!

Hokai Amplifier – Don't you worry there will be more HinaSasu in Ch.3.

Fractured wings 01 – Its great that you like it!

shikaruTo – I know it took me a while though.


	3. Date Part 1

DATE DATE DATE (part 1)

Still don't own Naruto, cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Thank You all for the reviews.

"Hinata will be here in a moment."

My heart somehow almost stopped when I heard that. Finally, …..Hiashi-sama agreed to let me go out with Hinata. The white-eyed Jiji, the scary leader of Hyuuga clan allowed me to date his daughter.

"HMPH..."

_-GACKT_

He glared at me… as if he can read what I just said in my mind... Honestly, that way he looked like an intimidating white polar bear.

…… Okay, .. That's it. I'm not saying anything anymore. Cause right now his eyes were about to pop out, like he's going to bite and chew on me…

The sound of the door slide open made me jump from my seat. My heart's beating so fast like drums. Hinata's here …. Just two meters from where I sat.

What's she wearing? I bet she must have looked so beautiful. After all she's the girl that I like.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm a little bit. But her image kept trespassing in my mind.

Quiet … well composed, well mannered, sweet, shy … and her scent .. This smell, I like the most. Sweet, a little bit of salty, warm, like potato … it's the smell of…. French Fries..

_FRENCH FRIES?_

I opened my eyes right away, looking at the door sharply.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama will be here shortly." Said the old woman.

"What took her so long?" Said Hiashi-sama, wrinkled his browse. "Ah well, you may go back to the kitchen. Don't burn my favorite French fries."

……_.. I never knew Hiashi-sama is actually fond of French Fries. _

I continued waiting.. The next few seconds were utter silence. Hiashi-sama was still sitting in front of me in old fashioned way. Once in a while he took a sip from his tea, then took a deep breath.

…………. _Doesn't he have a cramp in his legs?_

As I said that in my head. Actually I could no longer feel my toes anymore..

_Hinata… please come out soon…._

I feel like I want to count sheep while waiting for her to come out.

Just as I keep mumbling nonsense in my mind. Finally the door slid open again.

"Chichiue, I am here."

Jaw drop

_That voice.. that face … It's HINATA! _

Hinata came out shyly and bowed to her father. So well composed like those high class young lady. But more than that, what caught my eyes the most is her appearance.

She wore a white yukata embedded with white lily pattern.

She had an ornamented hair pin on her hair.

She had pink lips..

Her scent is so sweet like jasmine fragrant… was she wearing perfume?

Whatever it is.. all I wanted to say was

_HOLYCOW… SHE LOOKS HOT!_

"Ahem … " Hiashi-sama coughed

_Hinata, …. She's so pretty…_

"Ahem.. Ahem,.. " Hiashi-sama coughed again

_Hinata …. Hinata-chan .. Hinata hime-sama … _

"Ahem , .. Ahem, …. AHEM!" Hiashi-sama coughed again and again .. Really LOUD!

"Chichiue,.. are you alright?" asked Hinata.

Hiashi-sama sighed. "Young man, close your mouth before a fly goes into your throat."

"Oh, eh ahem, .. sorry." My jaw felt numb. I fixed my seat. Goddammit,I left such a bad impression..

Hiashi-sama sighed again. Then he got up and left the entrance room.

Hiashi's POV

I walked off to think for a while… and to go eat my French Fries.

I feel somewhat lonely that my wife is no longer here to listen to me rant on about problems and what-not. Yes, I like to rant when I feel it is necessary. Now my daughter is going off with a boy and dating. Next Hanabi is going to do the same and this old man will just have watch. Hinata is so much like her mother, her soft nature, her fragileness, and she was just as timid. The only time that I remember her angry was when she had her pregnant symptoms. Those mood swings are something that I wouldn't want to experience again.

I felt like shouting for some reason, "WHY! WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE AND LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THAT!"

Sigh… It seems that everyone has somebody. I have a family and clan to lead, but I still feel so lonely… I think I'll go visit her grave tonight and update her on these happenings.

Hinata's POV

_I still think I'm dreaming, why would Sasuke-san ask me out? Out of all the girls he could have had, he picked me. He even won me a kitty plushie... blush_

Sasuke's POV

_I think I can die and go to heaven a happy man right now. But Itachi is still alive so I can't. My god, she looks so beautiful._

"Hello Hinata-chan, are you ready to go." I offered her my arm like I see them do on TV.

"Hai, Sasuke-san."

The walk to the restaurant was quiet. Conversation is hard to do at this point.

_I have to try though_.

"So… How is it like having Neji as a cousin?" You'd wonder about peoples home life too if it came to him.

"He's…very over-protective sometimes, but he can be sweet and kind if he wants to."

_REALLY… That so doesn't sound like him, but hey he did give me a lot of advice._

"How's the cat I won you?" I hadn't seen it when I was there.

"Umm… Sasuke-san, it's in my bedroom."

"Does it scratch or bite?"

"It's a plushy."

_Oh ok- Wait a minute… It's a plushy, so it's not real, but it looked so life like… WHAT KIND OF NINJA AM I! I CANT EVEN TELL IF A PLUSHY IS REAL OR NOT!_

"Ha.. We're here." She looked at me curiously.

"Ano… Sasuke-san, it seems quite full."

"Don't worry, I made reservations for tonight." A waiter waved to me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and guided her through to our table causing her to blush very red. For one thing, this calls for me to smirk in a sexy way now.

_Nice... Wonder how far that blush goes... DAMMIT STUPID HORMONES! I'M BECOMING A PERVERT LIKE KAKASHI... Must be the prolonged exposure..._

TBC

Thank you mina-san for all your reviews.

Oh, yea and the thing that me and a friend thought up of is that most Hyuuga's have a sweet tooth to the extreme which you'll see soon enough, like the fact that in chapter 2 Sasuke gets peanut butter cookies for Hiashi-sama as a kind of bribery to be in his good side.


End file.
